Of aliens in high heels and beasts from the stars
by yoruichi98
Summary: You have a crush on your teacher and it's slowly driving you insane. At least that's what you tell yourself when you find an alien beast that came through a rift in time and space and your physics teacher Miss Quill fighting in your classroom one late evening. And God, it doesn't help the situation that she looks so damn hot avoiding the monsters deadly blows in her high heels. F/F


Hey to all you class fans!

I couldn't help but notice that there are almost no Quill fics out there, especially not f/f. I quite easily noticed, because it's driving me mad.

So, desperate times call for desperate measures - you know how it goes.

I decided I couldn't take it anymore and that there had to be more people out there searching the internet for something like this now that the first season of class is over.

You know the drill...I own not the tiniest part of Quill or class, BBC owns everything, those lucky guys...but I own the construct of this story as my overimaginative mind wouldn't let me go to sleep before I wrote this down.

Oh, and this is my first story, so any feedback is welcome. I come from Germany so feel free to point out any mistakes I missed if they bother you. Have fun reading and let me know what you think!

* * *

You knew you were fucked the moment you saw her.

Blond hair cut short, accentuating a sharp jaw, long legs in heels that could kill and probably already had killed judging by the blood red color and tight black clothes...all that reason enough to quicken your breath. But what really had you squirming in your seat as she entered the room was the piercing gaze of those cold blue eyes sweeping over you and your classmates.  
It wouldn't have been too bad, falling for the new girl. Unfortunately she wasn't just that. She was your new physics teacher.

Her name was Miss Quill (no your heart definitely did not just leap at the fact that she wasn't married) and apparently she was the queen of biting sarcasm. As if you weren't screwed enough before she opened her mouth.  
She clearly thought all of you were incredibly stupid. That much was obvious after her first few words and oh, how much you wanted to prove her wrong.  
You were quite smart actually. So smart that while everyone else sat there complaining about the newest (for your grade almost impossible) task, you had already finished it.  
Somehow she had to notice.  
You felt like she despised you less than the other students, and that gave you this stupid hope, this feeling that there could be more.

That's where it all went downhill, naturally.

You started to dawdle after class, hoping to have some more time with her, even though you knew it was pointless. She was your teacher after all.  
And when you decided a late friday evening after your drama class performance when everyone else was gone to check if she was somehow still sitting behind that desk in her classroom, you certainly didn't expect to find her fighting off a giant alien thing.

You stood there, frozen in the entrance of the physics room and just watched as the mountain of muscle, fur and claws charged at your teacher. She somehow deflected the attack as if it were nothing and you couldn't help but stare in awe at her grace while she dodged another blow.  
You must have made a noise because the next thing you knew is that the monster had turned towards you and decided your life was way easier to end.  
She shouted your name and you should definitely have dodged but you felt frozen to the spot and the only thing you could think was "wow now she definitely thinks you're an idiot" as you just stood there while the thing ran towards you.  
"MOVE you stupid human!" she pushed you out of the door grabbed your hand and pulled you down the right hallway just as the the Alien slammed into the lockers on the wall opposite the classroom.  
Both of you rounded the corner and she dragged you into another classroom. Your science classroom, you noticed faintly before something odd striked you.  
"Did you just call me human ?", you asked her, turning around to see her face.

"You didn't seem to respond to your given name so further usage of it seemed pointless, didn't it?" she retorted.  
Her face was just inches from yours and you took a few steps back to clear your thoughts from 'god she's hot when she's sassy'.

At least that helped you remember the threat at hand.  
"There's a monster in our school. It's still out there and it's probably going to eat us", you realized, while she looked down the hallway through the tiny window in the door.

"I see you don't only pay attention in physics. You've earned an A plus for stating the obvious Miss Jackson."  
You blush as she rolls her eyes and continues: "I know this must be difficult for your little human brain to process, but this is not some teen drama movie where the monster is a hot vampire sparkling in sunlight, that beast out there is an alien out of a rupture in time and space and it will kill us if we don't get to kill it first. I would finish it off in a few seconds if It weren't for this thing in my head...but I can't use any weapons without dying and even I can't survive those claws for long enough to land a finishing blow on it. That leaves us with no other choice. You have to kill it."

Your eyes widened as she pulled a stick from her pocket which unfolded into a vicious looking spear and your arms sagged a little at the unexpected weight when she handed it over to you.

Only one part of her confusing speech sticked to your mind.  
"I- I have to kill it?" you asked her.  
"Unfortunately yes. The spear will make it easier as you don't have to get past the claws yourself, but don't underestimate that beasts reach."  
Your mind raced with a thousand thoughts and questions but your body moved almost on its own accord as she briefed you on the creature's weaknesses and your blood started to pound in your ears when she gripped strongly onto your shoulder and told you that you had to prove now that you were actually quite smart for a human.  
When the two of you stepped out into the corridor and you could hear the beast grunting just around the corner everything felt so surreal that you couldn't even process that Quill was pushing encouragingly at the small of your back and when you took a stance to secure your position of attack for when the creature would charge at you you barely noticed her gripping the back of your neck and talking to you.  
What snapped you back to reality were her cold blue but oh so lively eyes staring into yours, staring straight into your mind. They were sparkling with the look of determination, of fierceness, of excitement that the gaze of soldiers held before a battle and a battle speech was what she gave you. You could feel the strange calmth leave your body being replaced by the kind of fierceness you saw in Quills eyes moments before, while she whispered into your ear how you wouldn't only end this monster but also end the chaos is was causing and avenge the murders it committed. And when the beast finally came around the corner you almost felt like you could finish it off in one blow.

But oh, you underestimated its strength by far.  
Your first blow was simply whisked away by one of its 30 cm long, dagger-like claws. One of those claws would have pierced your throat weren't it for Quill who shouted a warning at the last minute. This way it only scratched your left shoulder.  
The pain was incredible nonetheless.  
You let yourself fall to the ground so that the monster flew over you and sliced the tip of the spear along its belly.  
It roared in pain and turned on the heel, ready for another attack. This time it didn't charge ahead straight away, it watched you for a few seconds, evil little eyes flickering over your body searching for a weak point.  
"It's gonna attack your left side", Quill shouted to you, confirming your thoughts.  
You took a quick step to the right as the beast indeed swung for your wounded shoulder and used your momentum to cut deep into its left calf.  
It lost its stance and as Quill commanded "Now finish it" you stabbed the spear into its bared neck.  
It almost took you with it to die, when its arms reached for you with a strange gargeling noise, but Quill pulled you away quickly so the deadly talons missed you by inches.

That's where you are now. Pretty fucked up, right?  
"You have the talent to become a warrior" Quill states as she leans your exhausted frame against on of the lockers on the nearest wall.  
With the adrenaline still pumping through you, your heart can't stop to race at her close proximity.  
As your brain catches up with what's happened the most important question rolls easily from your tongue before you can dismiss it for how "teen drama movie" - as Quill put it - it sounds.  
"You are an alien too aren't you?"  
She takes a step closer, which should be impossible, but now she almost presses you against the wall.  
"Yes I am. Not quite as dumb as those other humans around here, are you?"

You have to swallow. But somehow you are too shocked already to be shocked any more by peanuts like 'the teacher I'm madly crushing on is an alien'.  
Your head is so swarmed with questions that you simply cannot decide for one at all. Instead you stare at Quills - alien - lips only inches from yours, and you can hear her chuckle lightly.  
"Oh that's delightful about you humans. A little adrenaline and your whole body goes into fucking-mode. Not that I would complain. After all, my race used to fight before sex too."  
You can feel a blush rising to your cheeks while at the same time your breathing quickens. "I don't know what you're talking about Miss-", you manage to stammer out before she interrupts you, gripping your wrists, holding your arms tightly above your head and whispering into your ear:" Oh stop acting, please. I've noticed your attraction for me on the first day of class. You really didn't hide it very good..."  
You gasp at the sensation of her breath against your neck.  
"...and now you hide it even worse", she finishes.  
"I- I don't- oh! ", your weak attempt of denial ceases entirely when her lips start to suck at the point where your neck meets your jaw.  
A moan escapes you when she drags her teeth along your pulse point and bites hard into your right shoulder, the pain matching the dull throb of your other shoulder, where the creature scratched you.  
"You see, there is no point denying it. Anyone who looked at you now would see it plainly written on your too easily to read human face."  
All you can do is stand there, mouth hanging open and stare into her eyes that are glinting with superiority.  
All you want to do is kiss that smug grin off her face and have _her_ at _your_ mercy.  
In a surge of post-fight-adrenaline you catch her lip between yours while ripping your hands free from her hold, grabbing her by the waist and slamming her into the locker.  
Now it's your turn to grin down at her, but she doesn't seem so easily impressed.  
"Oh well, kitten tasted blood I see", she growls raising a thin eyebrow.  
"This is going to be fun."  
She's not that much bigger than you are, but when she begins to walk you backwards with that predatory look on her face, heels loudly clicking on the floor with each step, you feel like she's towering above you.  
You notice she's pushing you into a classroom again - smart, you don't want to roll around on the floor in the blood of the beast you just killed- and when she slams you down onto the teacher's desk every fantasy you ever had about her springs to your mind. God this is kinky...but not the bad kind.  
At the same time you feel like prey about to be eaten and a bad student that's about to get punished by her teacher.  
Your imagination runs wild and you can't help but moan when she pushes your hands over your head again.  
"Stay right there. I think we both know who of us is the stronger one anyways. Even though I underestimated you. Perhaps i should tie you up, if you keep struggling", she hums while her teeth slide along your collarbone.  
A small whimper escapes your throat and you can't help but squirm in her grip at the prospect of being tied to her table.  
She grins down at you smugly again and just because you want to wipe it of her face, you try and escape her hands again.  
She tightens her grip almost painfully around your wrists, takes a step between your legs and presses your whole body into the table with her own as she growls: "I don't think so pet. So tying up it is. I'll get my rope out of that drawer and don't you dare move a muscle or I promise you I will play with you for hours and not let you finish, no matter how hard you beg."  
You suck in a sharp breath and stay as still as possible as she reaches for the lowest drawer on the desk you lie on and pulls out a long, black, pliable rope. You wonder for a moment how it got in there until you realise that you are back in your physics classroom. The fight with the beast must have taken you back to where it started. Although you _do_ wonder why she keeps a rope at school...but as you feel it tighten around your wrists that question flies from your mind.  
Slowly she walks over to one side of the desk, her fingers tracing along the pulled-taut muscles of your arm and down your side.  
She comes to a stop, her eyes fixating on yours again.  
"You want this?", she assures herself.  
"Yes- oh god absolutely", you eagerly confirm. This is better than you ever could have dreamed of. Especially after how the night began.  
She smirks and resumes her predatory walk around the table. She stops at your feet, grabbing your ankles and pulling you down to her until the rope secured on the tables legs won't let you be pulled further. Then she leans over you and rips your blouse open, revealing your bra to her devouring gaze. Your heart races as she leans over you and opens the magnet clasp at its front.  
"Practical", she whispers.  
As your breasts are exposed, she immediately presses her mouth against the soft underside, teeth grazing the skin where soft flesh meets ribcage.  
You moan softly when her fingers begin to play with the nipple of your other breast and you press yourself into her palm as good as your restraints let you.  
"My, my, you are quite eager. But perhaps I should have guessed, going by how you are in class."  
The realization that it is indeed your teacher doing those exquisite things to you shoots straight to your groin and you can't stop your hips from bucking as she continues her ministration of your chest.  
A throaty laugh escapes Quill.  
"And a little kinky too. Who would have thought you'd be so full of surprises pet?"  
Hearing her talk like this does all kind of funny things to you and you're beyond caring if you're kinky as hell or not. You just want to get _out_ of your pants or her to get _into_ your pants.  
"Mh..oh- please", you whimper as she twists your nipple and bites down on the other one.  
"Hmm? I didn't quite catch that...", she taunts you, and you moan in frustration.  
"Damnit, Quill get on with it"  
That earns you a sharp slap to your thigh just as she bites down on your neck.  
"Now that is no way to talk to your teacher or superior, is it?", she asks, voice chilled all of sudden.  
"Miss, I'm sorry...", you gasp, out of breath at her quick change of mood and the jolts of pleasure coursing through you.  
"That's better. And now continue begging like a good girl", Quill says, smirk back on her face.  
"Please, I beg you, don't stop...", you moan as her hands start to roam down your body again. She starts to leave bites and scratches down your torso and after an especially hard bite to your exposed hipbone she pops open the button of your pants with her mouth.  
Far too slowly for your liking, but you know better than to be demanding now. She slides down your pants , slips of your shoes and rids you of your underwear.  
Totally naked you lie before her, in your physics classroom, bound to her table. That thought shoots makes you groan again and she grins down at you knowingly.  
"I don't know about you, but I'll never be able to sit behind this desk again without imagining you spread out on it like this..", she mumbles while kissing up your thigh, leaving a bite here and there.  
"I won't be able to look at you again without imagining you to slam me down on this desk either..", you admit, gasping.  
She straightens up and leans over you to let her mouth hover inches above yours, a grin playing around her lips:" Well maybe we better stop then, wouldn't want your education to suffer under such dirty thoughts."  
You look up ad her gobsmacked. "Don't you dare!", you growl and push your face up to find her mouth with yours in a searing kiss. Soon her tongue out battles yours and you have to break apart for air. Her grin grows wider and she laughs, diving back between your thighs, finally latching that clever mouth of hers onto where you want her most, pushing a finger deep inside of you.  
You let out a deep moan as she starts to work you with her mouth and finger at a relentless pace, as if to make up for the time she spent teasing you before.  
You feel yourself getting closer to climax as she adds another finger but just before you reach it she slows you down again. You groan in frustration and can feel her grinning against you. She adds another finger and works you hard, only to slow down shortly before you finish again.  
You pull against your restraints but there's no way the will give way to let you get yourself out of your misery, your hips buck in the air helplessly in search of some more friction to reach that climax Quill is denying you.  
"Oh fuck, Miss Quill, I can't take any more teasing, I beg you", you cry out in desperation.  
As you look into her eyes you can see the dominance glinting there, knowing that she has won your little power game. As though you didn't know who held the reins all along.  
Finally she adds another finger and starts pounding into you without mercy, her fingers curling upwards just right, hitting home with every thrust as her tongue works you into oblivion.  
You scream as you reach your height and close your eyes exhausted as pure bliss runs through your body.

If you weren't finished after the fight you definitely are now, your whole body feels like jelly. Quill bends over the table, her breasts stroking against your cheek as she unties you from the table.

You sit up shakily and pull her to you with your hands and legs. You press a hungry kiss to her lips that seems to last forever and when you finally do part you whisper, trying hard and failing to get your breathing under control:" I don't know what's harder to process right now: The fact that i just slayed an alien beast even though I never wielded a weapon before or that I got fucked senseless by my hot physics teacher slash badass monster fighting _alien_ , tied to her desk in our physics classroom."

The look Quill gave you made your skin tingle all over.

Not averting her gaze she speaks fast in a raspy voice: "Speaking of, we should probably get rid of the body."

She steps away and you feel disappointment shooting through you even though you know she's got a point.

Before she reaches the door however she looks back at you over her shoulder, darkened eyes roaming your body again as she adds in a lower voice: "You probably should put your clothes back on first, or I can guarantee you, I won't be able to keep myself from fucking you against every other flat surface on the way. And that will have to wait until we're back at my flat, don't you think?"

Your stomach flips and you jump off the table, hurrying to put on your clothes and follow her out of the classroom.

Looks like it didn't go that much downhill after all.


End file.
